<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flock Together by Vividly_Violet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876224">Flock Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet'>Vividly_Violet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Team, Protectiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds of the same feather flock together and of course protects one of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karasuno Volleyball Club &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flock Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my ffnet account under the name of violetlou on March 8, 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Cover Art by me, hosted over DeviantArt under the name violetlou </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Flock Together</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The volleyball team of Karasuno High School had just finished practice and were cleaning the gymnasium, though there were still two members going at it.</p><p> </p><p>"One more! Toss to me one more Kageyama!" shouted the orange haired little ball of sunshine. His eyes were lit up with fire and so much energy. The other teen smirked at the shorter one, already readying to toss the ball.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="google-auto-placed ap_container">
  <p>"Tsch Hinata get ready." Kageyama replied while Hinata readied himself to spike but as Kageyama was about to toss he was karate chopped on the head which caught the raven-haired teen by surprise.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"What th- C-captain!"</p><p> </p><p>"Practice is over, go help clean up." the third year ordered. Kageyama who was still holding his head nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft-" as quickly as he could the setter turned his head at break neck speed towards the sound of the muffled laugh, his glare already set in place.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you laughing at!?" he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"N-nothing." Hinata said with a snort at the end.</p><p> </p><p>"Why you-" he was immediately caught by the scruff of his shirt effectively halting his advance.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama." the Captain said in warning and the teen relented. Hinata couldn't help it anymore and laughed at the unfortunate teen though stopped when he received a karate chop of his own on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch!" he exclaimed, his hands immediately coming up to his head. Hinata turned and paled when he saw Sugawara smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Only fair, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now will you help us pack away the equipment's." he said while his smile never left hi deceptively innocent face. The crazy duo gulped and nodded at the same time quickly darting off to pick up all the remaining scattered balls. The Captain, Sawamura Daichi, stared at his longtime friend for a moment before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"You can be scary sometimes." Suga just tilted his head, a questioning look falling over his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-nothing, c'mon let's finish up here."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Ne, Kageyama, Sugawara-san can be scary sometimes, isn't he?" Hinata chatted, both him and Kageyama were taking the lead while the rest followed some steps behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsch." was the setters only reply not wanting to verbally agree with the little shrimp and unaware that the others were able to hear their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, I'm not that scary?... Guys?" the third year asked glancing at Daichi, then to Asahi, to Tanaka and the rest for an answer but they all kept their eyes trailed anywhere but on Suga.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys?" Tanaka and Nishinoya shared a look before fiercely nodding at each other and before any of the members knew it the ace was being pushed forward by the two second years to face the silver haired setter.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well..." Asahi started but was unable to think of anything to say. They were saved from answering when they heard the crazy duo shouting at each other once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, Hinata." Daichi said but the two ignored him and kept on arguing. Then suddenly the two stopped only for Hinata to burst into running.</p><p> </p><p>"Hinata what a-" the Captain tried to stop the orange haired teen but the he was already too far out to hear him, though they still heard Shouyo's yell for a certain kind of food</p><p> </p><p>"Meatbuuuuuuns!"</p><p> </p><p>"Meatbuns!" chorused the two loud second years after hearing Hinata. Tanaka and Nishinoya were about to run after the orange haired teen when they were pulled back by both Enoshita and Narita.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys."</p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama, what did you do?" the black haired third year sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, I told him we'll race for meatbuns."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh Why?"</p><p> </p><p>A dubious smirk, one that the members of the volleyball team were all too familiar with, settled on the raven head before he lifted one of his hand to show a black wallet with tiny volleyball designs. His teammates stared at the first year before a resigned sigh escaped the Captain.</p><p> </p><p>"I give up."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Meat buns~ meat buns~ meatbuns~" Hinata sang as he ran towards Coach Ukai's store, but a loud clang made him halt. Laughter reached his ears followed by a strangled yowl of a frightened feline. Without thinking or waiting for his teammates to catch up to him he went over the corner street where a group of young men were gathered over a toppled trash bin. A further look showed a small cat holding its paw up which looked about as if it was broken and was trying to get away from one of the teens holding a bat. Alarmed he shouted at the teens to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oi stop that!"</p><p> </p><p>At Hinata's sudden intrusion the injured cat took the opportunity to dart out from where it was cornered, escaping the three thugs that was hurting him.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh what did you just say?" One of the teens drawled, pulling his baseball cap up a bit while glaring at Shouyo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="google-auto-placed ap_container">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"Pick on someone your own size." he gulped when the older teens glare intensified.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh~ and is that someone you then?" The other teen pointed his bat under Shouyo's chin before placing it over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Wa-wanna fight?" the orange haired said shakily, audibly swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat as he posed in an awkward fighting position, not at all looking intimidating. His legs were shaking while he thought that the older teens were really scary. Another teen came forward peering over the scared first year, his smirk never leaving his face before his legs kicked out sending Shouyo crashing towards the overturned trash can.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata coughed as he tried to breath after being winded. His arms circled his middle while he stayed down. The three teens laughed at the downed orange head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ne, ne~ not so tough now are ya' pipsqueak?" The leader sneered placing his foot at the small of Hinata's back before roughly rolling him over.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamino, Ueno grab the shrimp." the leader gestured down to Hinata all the while the two teens gladly followed their leaders order. Shouyo, now being held up by the two older thugs couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. A whimper escaped his lips when his head was jerked up by his hair by the leader. </p><p> </p><p>"Since ya' wanna play that badly, we'll humor ya' kid, Ueno hand me yer' bat." said person handed the object before tightening his hold over Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"Yosh! Mitarai show the kid hell." Kamino cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly" and with that Mitarai raised the wooden bat way above his head. Hinata couldn't help but close his eyes and wait for the inevitable painful blow to come.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The members of the Karasuno volleyball club continued their way after both Suga and Daichi where done lecturing Kageyama for taking Hinata's wallet and Tsukishima for being his snarky self and goading the raven head for a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon guys, let's hurry up before Hinata gets in to trouble." said the Captain. Kageyama rolled his eyes but didn't say anything – not that he was afraid of his Captain…not at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think that Hinata made it to Coach Ukai's already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably, he can be so single minded when it comes to something sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>"True." they all laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>The team continued to either converse amongst themselves (Daichi, Sugawara, Narita, Enoshita), remain quiet (Asahi, Yamaguchi), loudly talk about how pretty Kyoko was (Tanaka, Nishinoya) or unsubtly glare at each other (Kageyama, Tsukishima) when they heard the loud clang of metal meeting pavement. The group fell in to silence, wandering what the sound was about when they heard a familiar voice speak out followed by another resounding metal clang. This time without waiting for a signal the group sprang on their feet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata waited for the blunt wooden object to hit but no painful blow came. With his eyes tightly shut, he waited a few more seconds but with each second that flew by and no painful blow connecting he slowly opened his eyes only to be faced with a familiar broad back clad in black. Hinata blinked once then twice before he finally recognized who was standing right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"A-asahi-senpai?" but the third year seemed to have not heard him. The third year's attention fully directed at the three gathered thugs with matching ugly sneers. Asahi was standing at his full height and with one hand, holding the wooden bat. Tanaka and Nishinoya were flanking the giant of an ace while huddling Hinata protectively behind. Then suddenly a pair of different hands settled over his shoulder pulling him a bit backwards, Enoshita and Narita looking at him with worry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="google-auto-placed ap_container">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>"Are you okay Hinata?" Sugawara asked hovering over his first year.</p><p> </p><p>"I-it doesn't hurt much." he replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Daichi asked this time. Hinata nodded and allowed himself to be checked over by the Captain and their resident mother hen.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Oi, Oi, who are ya' people?"</p><p> </p><p>"Come to get beaten up?" the two lackeys interrupted while the leader futilely tried to pull the bat from Asahi's strong grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsch, if anyone's going to get beaten up its going to be you three." Kageyama replied with a dark scowl directed at the three older teens.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't usually agree with the volleyball idiot here but he's right, though I'm guessing you're all more idiotic to even notice it, ne?" Tsukishima added all the while as he adjusted his glasses and stared down at the thugs. Sometimes being tall has its perks… oh who was he kidding, it's always fun intimidating those shorter than him.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you just say?" Kageyama hotly asked at the same time the two lackeys shot at the blond.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukki." Yamaguchi sweat dropped at his friend who looked all too smug at pissing off four people, one of them being his teammate.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you think you were doing with our team mate." Daichy asked calmy though inside his blood was boiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What were we doing? Heh, we were just teaching this little shrimp a lesson." Mitarai said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Little shrimpy had it coming!" sneered the other guy.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd you say punk." Tanaka jumped but was held back by both Enoshita and Narita</p><p> </p><p>"Kid deserved it! Looking so weak and all, try'na be a big kid. Now why don't cha go your way now and let us beat that midget to a bloody pulp." laughed the third member of the thugs.</p><p> </p><p>"You bastards." this time Tanaka managed to loosen the grip of his fellow second years and tried to launch himself at the laughing teen, but he was beaten to the punch, literally, by their ever often mistaken calm and peaceful Sugawara.</p><p> </p><p>The karasuno team watched in shock as Ueno was thrown backwards by the punch. They weren't shock at seeing the teen fall but by the person who had thrown the punch.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch that really hurt." Said person was shaking his hand in pain, it was the first time he ever punched anything before, let alone somebody's face. And contrary to what you see on TV it really was painful</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to try doing that again." He muttered to himself. At the background Sugawara's teammates nodded in agreement, the image that of Suga doing it again sending shivers down their spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Why you–" the two lackies still standing charged forward but was quickly beaten by Tanaka and Daichi.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were gathered outside, savoring the still hot meatbuns they bought before they were kicked out by their coach for being too noisy.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm ano thanks guys for coming to save me earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsch, we still have a game to win, you'll be useless if you had broken something dumbass." Kageyama said before stuffing his mouth with a bun.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhgg can't you just accept someone's gratitude when you hear one? Idiot kageyama."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, don't be mistaken I was just putting those fools in their place because they annoyed me." Tsukishima said without prompting before turning away to adjust his glasses, Noya and Tanaka loudly whispering 'tsundere' while the others snickered at the slowly growing blush on the blondes face.</p><p> </p><p>"Uwahh! You totally cared." beamed Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>"No I don't!"</p><p> </p><p>"You totally do." said Nishinoya as he pounced on Tsukishima</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now stop teasing Tsukishima-kun. If he wants to act all tsundere let him." remarked Suga earning a glare from the first year.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't much of a problem for us. You're our team mate and our friend. Plus we're the Karasuno volleyball team, we gotta flock together." Daichi ruffled Hinata and handed him an extra meatbun.</p><p> </p><p>"Now let's finish up and go home already. We still have early practice tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—End—</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone's interested here's <a href="https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09">my twitter</a> (which I'm new to) and <a href="https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>